


All or Nothing, Love is War

by Aaronlisa



Category: Ringer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan thinks about Bridget. Set immediately after the first episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All or Nothing, Love is War

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ringer belongs to Eric Charmelo, Nicole Snyder and company. The title comes from the song "I Feel You" by Sam Roberts

Siobhan slowly exhaled as she stared into the mirror as if it held the answers. 

Bridget was such a disappointingly easy mark. Setting her sister up had been pathetically simple. It didn't ease the pain inside of her. Siobhan crushed the cigarette out in the ashtray and closed her eyes. 

It was disgusting how desperate Bridget had been. How she had lapped up the hollow words of forgiveness that Siobhan had offered. As if she'd ever forgive Bridget. As if she'd ever forgive herself. 

She opens her eyes again, confronted with the reflection of herself, of her sister. Siobhan languidly raises a hand and touches the mirror. Her reflection looks haunted, much like how she thinks Bridget is looking as her sister attempts to fill her shoes. 

As if Bridget could. She always was the family fuck up. Siobhan lights up another cigarette. It had all been so easy. Far too easy. 

((END))


End file.
